Trust
by Hanbags
Summary: The most powerful dragon of all The Dragon of Lightning comes to the xiaolin temple. But she wont say anything about who she is! Will the dragons be able to face this new evil she brings without breaking apart to hearts? RaiKim OcOc
1. The Song

**Hanbags! I've just had some inspiration so here is a brand new story! Please enjoy! And read and review**

* * *

Kimiko stared up blankly at the cream coloured ceiling and began to watch a spider crawl across the marble aimlessly. Suddenly an idea came shooting down to her mind and she grabbed a blood red gel pen and started scribbling it down on one of her many fancy notebooks.

After a while she stopped but the idea slowly came back into her brain. A couple of minutes later she stopped writing and with a satisfied smirk, jumped up and ran out of her room.

"Raimondo!" Raimundo jumped and stared at who had disturbed him. It was Kimiko. Quickly she strode in and sat down in front of him and smiled happily.

Raimundo grinned back at her, "Hey, Kim what is it this time? More hair gel in your shoes?" As soon as he said that a scowl came across her white face. "Rai, that was so not funny! Do you even know how much that stuff costs? I mean I only get one bottle a month and…" she continued and Raimundo began to get very bored with listening.

Ever since Raimundo had become leader of their team of Xiaolin Dragons, he had began to grow feelings for the young girl. Sure she was a bit angry and stuck up sometimes, but he knew underneath all that was a heart of courage and kindness like he did. He shook his head slightly. It was impossible for a girl like that to like him. He was just the normal average kid you would see hanging around the streets, and she was well…. Rich! That was something he would never have.

"And finally Raimundo! I would like you to know that since I have decided to keep my hair black for now, So I have to keep them just in case I need them in the future," Raimundo smiled at her. "You know Kim, You should really keep your hair black. It makes your eyes shine like stars."

Kimiko stared at him intently and her cheeks flushed a pale pink. "Rai, that is so sweet! I-" She stopped in mid-sentence as she realised what Raimundo was planning to do. She gave him a steely glare. "Raimundo Pedrosa! Don't think I can be fooled that easily,"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. Normally his charm would send girl swooning, but Kimiko would never even sag to the floor, that was also something else that he liked about her. She was very strong minded and only did that for boys she liked.

"Right, Kimiko is that all you want to talk to me about or is there something else before I bloody make you go away," Kimiko tutted and waved her finger at him, annoyingly. "Raimundo Pedrosa, What did I say about swearing! You should clean your mouth out! Anyhow yeah! I did a new song for you to play!"

Raimundo raised his eyebrows, slightly. "Really, well that's great dude! Lets try it out!" he grinned at her awkwardly "So Kim, you singing again?" She nodded smiling happily. "Well Kim, Its great to see you smiling…" he said "But it would be nice of you could hand me the music sheet for my guitar!"

Kimiko knew that she was supposed to take this as an insult, but to her it seemed rather funny. She giggled and handed him a music sheet. Quickly he swiped it from her and scanned the page of the white paper. He smiled, "Nice Kim. You've got the first bit done! You'll finish it off tomorrow I presume!" She nodded, still smiling happily. "Well so far I've got the first verse and the chorus done! So do you wanna have a go?"

He nodded at her, his eyes still scanning the milk coloured page. Suddenly he looked up and snatched up his guitar from the underneath his bed. He looked up at her, "So are you ready?" she nodded. As soon as she did that he began to strum his blue guitar and she began to sing, as beautifully as diamond ring.

Raimundo grinned up as she started to sing the first verse.

_You may find me just a little strange,_

_I like to dance around in the car range_

_You will see me like the speed of light,_

_I will dance around you like a satellite,_

_You're hopeless!_

_You're speechless!  
_

_Scream! Shout! Dance around!_

_Nothing's ever gunna get me down!_

_Nothings wrong with me!_

_Sing! Run! Have some fun!_

_Nothing's ever gunna be to glum_

_Nothing's wrong with me!_

_You may see me in the dead of night,_

_Dancing around, trying to take flight,_

_Spinning, running around the nearest post_

_So don't try to get so close_

_You're hopeless!_

_You're Speechless!_

_Scream! Shout! Dance around!_

_Nothing's ever gunna get me down!_

_Nothing's wrong with me!_

_Sing! Run! Have some fun!_

_Nothing's ever gunna be glum!_

_Nothings wrong with me!_

Raimundo continued strumming with the strings, but turned his head to look up at Kimiko. She had her pink lips diverted into a giant smile. Definitely enjoying herself he thought to himself as he watched her sing.

Kimiko looked at him, and almost immediately his head flew back to his guitar. She smiled to herself. Raimundo Pedrosa was definitely one of a kind. He could be defiant and loyal all at once. But why would he like her she thought, sadly to herself he proberly has a girlfriend at home already.

_Come'on people have some fun right now!_

_Unless you want me to go on! ON_

_Scream, Shout! Dance around!_

_Nothing ever's gunna get me down!_

_Nothing's wrong with me!_

_Sing! Run! Have some fun!_

_Nothings ever gunna be to glum!_

_Nothing's wrong with me._

_I said nothing's wrong with me…_

She slowed down, since the end of the song was approaching

_Nothing's wrong with me!_

She stopped and she watched Raimundo strum his fingers for a interesting ending. As soon as he stopped she asked "So Rai, What do you think of it?" Kimiko started shuffling her feet nervously. Raimundo said nothing, instead he got up, walked foreward and gave her a giant sqeeze.

Kimiko laughed happily. "Well! I will taked that as a yes!" she panted, trying to get some air since his hug was sqaushing all the air out of her. Immediately Raimundo put her down and grinned down at her. She smiled back. Suddenly they heard some noise outside their doorway.

The both looked to see who it was. It was Clay. He was smiling and clapping poiltely at their music. "Well guys! I gotta admit! That music was better than rollinf round with pigs in the mud shead!" Kimiko and Raimundo grinned sheepishly at him. "Well thanks dude!" Raimondo said "So what are you doing here? Master Fung send you?" Clay nodded and spoked again "Yeah, But guys we have a new dragon!"

Kimiko stared at him, "A new student? How! I thought there was only 4 elements. Water, Wind, Fire and Earth!" Clay shook his head, "Not anymore Kim! Turns out that theres another element!"

Raimundo frowned at him, "Yeah, So Clay could you please tell us… WHAT IT IS!" Clay grinned. "Hey cool it Rai, You sound angrier than me Uncle Walter without any hotsauce! Anyhow he say's that the new element is Lightning!" "Powerful?" Kimiko asked curiosly.

Clay nodded, "Yeah, Lightnings supposed to be the most dangerous element for anyone to control, Ya know some people say that if your element is lightning then the whole world will be at there mercy!" Kimiko gasped, but Raimundo just rolled his eye's. "Yeah Clay, So Is he here yet?" Clay frowned "Who said it was a he!"

Kimiko gasped again, "You mean it's a girl like me?" Clay nodded again. Kimiko sqeeked exictedly. "Oh my god! This is going to be so cool! We can talk for hours and do each others nails!" she carried on, untill a certain someone began to get annoyed. "Yeah Kim, That sounds great now can we just go and meet her already!"

Kimiko blushed, "Oh yeah! Sorry Rai! Come on guys! Lets go and meet her!" So they all ran off to go and meet the girl. Unaware that this girl would put them in more danger that they had ever had been in.

**

* * *

There! That's another chapter done! Please Read and Review!**


	2. Robin

**Hanbags: Hey thanks for all them reviews! Well here is my next update please read it and review it! **

* * *

Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay turned around the corner and saw Omi and Master Fung, chatting happily to a young girl, about 12. She was shuffling her feet and looking like she did'nt want to answer of the questions they were saying to her.

Master Fung and Omi heard a pattering off feet and looked away from the young girl. Omi smiled happily and ran up to meet them. "Hello, My friends Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay! I was wondering how long it would take Clay to get here! We have a-." He never got to finish since Raimundo interrupted him. "Student, yeah we know. But what who is she?"

Omi opened his mouth to speak, but Master Fung stepped foreword and got there first. "My young dragons, I would like you to meet are newest member. Robin." Robin waved shyly at them and Raimundo gave her a flirty grin. The girl blushed but did'nt do one back.

Kimiko watched him, her face drooping. As soon as she saw him grin at Robin her hearts thread that tied it together began to loosen a lot. She stared coldly at Robin. Robin had long blond hair that was right passed her shoulders. She had violet eyes which were covered by a long fringe. She was wearing a grubby black T- Shirt with something written on it in Chinese. Also she had a dark black skirt on it. She only had sandals on her feet even though it was pouring with rain outside.

Kimiko stared closed at the girl and gasped, something dark was hiding underneath the material of her shirt. Slyly Kimiko tried to move closer to see what it was. But Robin almost immediately spotted her edging towards her and quickly moved her sleeve down. Kimiko stopped at looked up at Robins pale pinched face and gave her an angry glare. Robin did nothing though, she just narrowed her eyes a bit.

"So this is Robin The dragon of Lightning. She is from Siam. I expect you to look after her while she settles in. Now, who wants to take Robin to her room?"

As soon as Raimundo heard him say that he raised his hand, eagerly hoping with all his might that he would be chosen. Master Fung looked around the monks and smiled. "Well Kimiko! Will you look after her?" Kimiko looked up startled and her mouth fell open.

"What!" she protested angrily "I can't show her around!" Master Fung stared steely at her, silently. She sighed. When Master Fung gave you a glare it was the time to shut up and go along with what he said. "Very well Master Fung. Come on, Robin" she spat out Robin's name like it was poison. Robin smiled and said slowly "Thank you… Kimiko, I will be looking foreword to seeing you boys later,"

Clay smiled kindly at her. "Well little lady, It will good to see you at dinner. Oh yeah! And just to make sure you know. My Names Clay, The tanned boy is Raimundo, The little yellow boy's Omi and the girl who is looking after you is Kimiko." Robin smiled at him. "Thank you err…" she paused while she thought of what his name was "Clay! Thank you very much. I look foreword to be seeing you at dinner time," Robin smiled again and turned around to face Kimiko, she was leaning boredly against one of the wooden posts. She had a disgruntled look on her face.

"So Kimiko, Will you be showing me to my room, now?" Robin asked, ignoring Kimiko's disgruntled expression. Kimiko sighed "Yeah common" Kimiko took Robins arm and led her down the corridor.

The 3 boys watched as Kimiko and Robin walked down the corridor and then began to walk off in the other direction.

"So Raimundo, What do you think of Robin?" Omi asked interestedly. Raimundo sighed, "I think she's really pretty!" Clay looked at him. "Hey what about Kimiko?" Raimundo snapped out of his trance of him and Robin kissing and looked at clay. "Who?"

Clay rolled his eye's "Kimiko. What happened to the boy I know who liked Kimiko?" Raimundo stared at him again. "What! Oh clay I move on and off girls like the seasons of the year!"

Clay stared at him, starting to get angry. He couldn't treat girls like that! He thought definitely annoyed. Just because a pretty girl came to the temple he had to kick Kimiko clean away! I remember what happened when he was on Wuya's side.

_Flashback_

_Raimundo stared grinning evilly as the 4 Xiaolin Monks got dragged in by Wuya's servants into his room. He took a step foreward to inspect each one of them. _

_Omi was covered in dirt, Clay's hat was ripped and Kimiko's hair was still glossy and silken but looked quite dead._

_He clicked his fingers and the servants put the 3 monks into separate cages in different places of the room. Omi sat up and saw that there were no bars. But when he kicked to make sure, the pain of being hit by metal exploded into his foot. Raimundo smirked and the 3 remaining warriors stared at him venomously._

"_Raimundo! I demand that you release us at once!" Omi barked at him. Raimundo shook his head still smirking. "Omi, Omi, Still think you're the best? Well how do you like me now! I'm the best! And I can have anything I want! Including…" he stopped speaking and leered at Kimiko._

_She stared feircly at him as he began to walk over to her. When he got right up to her bars he spoke softly. "Hey Kim, You know I can give you everything you wanted, Including something I know you wanted all your life but could never get it easily." Kimiko stared at him, her eye's opening in surprise. How did he know what she had always wanted. _

"_Well Kim, I can give you it! Just join me and Wuya and I will give you the thing you wanted most." Kimiko stared at him, and grinned. She stood up and walked up to him. He grinned at her. She was definetly going to join his side. _

"_Well Raimundo,I have chosen!" she then spat hardily in his face. He stumbled back and wiped the spit from his face. He looked up at her, a small sneer fell on his lips. "Kimiko! What about your dream! I… I can give you it!" Kimiko stared at him and spoke quietly "Raimundo, I had dreams.. but they were taken from me. Now I have nothing to dream, Because of a certain somebody," Raimundo stared at her again confused, "What! But I can give you it back!" Kimiko looked at him and shook her head, sadly "You just don't get it, You can never give me back this dream" she gave him a glare, that shattered his heart into tiny fragments. "You were the one who took it from me, Now all I have left are my friends. Are you prepared to take that away from me to?"_

_Raimundo backed away from. He gave a loud snort of anger and kicked on of his satin cusions. He looked back at her, hoping that he would see something apart from Anger and anger. But he was wrong, her moonlite eye's wear begginging to brim with tears, Silently he turned his head around and walked sadly out of the door. Before he closed it he heard a girls voice say 5 words._

"_You let me down, Rai…"_

_End of Flashback_

"So Rai, You don't really care what Kimiko is feeling? You know you might let her down…again" Raimundo shook his head, his brown spikes falling over his eyes. "Not at all! Kim wont mind you will see!" Raimundo sighed to himself. He knew was lying. Ever since he had come back from the darkside, he had began to grow feelings for the young girl and had been trying to prove to her for nearly 5 months that he was worthy enough to be leader and her boyfriend. But now the Robin was hear. He had decided to stop chasing the girl for now untill, he felt like.

"Well guys! I will see you later! I have to go and tune my guitar up! Seeya!" and before Clay and Omi could say another word he raced off towards his room.

Clay looked down at omi, "Omi, Never get a girlfriend untill you 34 got it!" Omi looked up at him confused. "Why should I clay! I am 11, I should get a girlfriend at, at least 13 or 14."

Clay shook his head sadly. "No, Omi. You see you will have more trouble than us, getting a girlfriend." Omi looked up at again. "But…. Why?" Clay rolled his eye's. "Just don't ok. If you try you will never get one. Don't try and be like Rai, if he does'nt watch out he will end up without any girls who are friends or Girldfriends!"

**

* * *

Hanbags: Their! I have done it! Please review!  
Jiggy: PLEASE!**

**Hanbags: NO! **

**Jiggy: Oh please let me be in this story!  
Hanbags: No way! You've already been in 2 so go and buzz off.**

**Jiggy: Mumbles Fine then, Maybe Ryan will be up to something good.**

**Walks away  
Hanbags: Rolls eyes Imaginary writing pals… Anyhow please read and Review! **


End file.
